The present invention relates to improvements in and on an automotive outside door handle unit mounted on an automotive vehicle door. As is commonly known, such door handle unit is mounted on the door in such a way that the door can be made ready for being opened by manually raising the door handle proper from outside and then be really opened by drawing it towards the outside operator if an inside push button has been already pushed down from vehicle inside.
Hitherto known such automotive outside door handle units have been made by zinc die-casting or from steel sheets through press jobs. Rather recently, however, they are made of plastic resin, for the purpose of weight reduction.
As is well known, this kind of automotive outside door handle unit comprises an outside door handle proper and at least one, generally two operating arms which are mechanically connected with door lock means arranged in or an automotive door. The said handle proper and the said operating arms are united rigidly into one piece with a plastic resin material.
It has been experienced, however, that defective contraction marks appear on the front surface of the handle proper during the molding step thereof and opposite to the uniting root ends of the operating arms. If formulation of these contraction marks should be brought about, the products will be degraded in their commercial value.